Manicure
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- ¿Y se supone que Yashiro Nene es la asistente del temido Lord Siete? Já.


**DISCLAIMER:** Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun no me pertenece, sólo hago uso de sus personajes por mera diversión, al igual que la imagen utilizada de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

**.**

**.**

**MANICURE**

**.**

**.**

― ¡_Tch_ qué idiotas! ― Masculló con molestia el líder de los siete misterios de esa escuela. Aunque a este paso, dudaba ligeramente en seguir conservando dicho título.

A él difícilmente le molestaban las críticas, era habilidoso y engreído; cualidades que le permitían abrirse paso ante distintas situaciones.

Suspiró mientras se sacudía su uniforme negro, alejando el polvo de la pelea previa que tuvo con un par de espectros. Detuvo sus acciones al observar sus manos y percatarse de lo coloridas que estaban sus uñas.

Chasqueó la lengua, mientras recordaba toda su odisea de ese día.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_¡No vaya a dañarse esas delicadas manos Número siete!"_

"_¿Dónde quedó tu aspecto aterrador mocoso?"_

Se habían mofado de él sin parar; bueno al menos hasta que los envió de vuelta al otro mundo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Mmm nada mal… pero creo que a ti te va mejor un color oscuro ¿No crees?"_

Le había comentado Yako, luego de toparse con él por los pasillos. Bueno, sorpresivamente ella no se había burlado, así que todo tranquilo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_¿Qué demonios traes ahí Lord siete?"_ Cuestionó Tsuchigomori Sensei, mientras inclinaba un poco sus gafas para asegurarse de tener una buena visión del chico. Su mismo gesto impasible casi crítico, lo examinaban de arriba abajo.

"_Ya sabes cómo es ella… y yo…" _Intentó excusarse Hanako, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado de haber sido descubierto por el Sensei.

El quinto misterio se reclinó sobre su asiento y dejó salir un suspiro. "_Ya veo…esa niña será tu perdición"_ Acotó, pero era algo que sabían de sobra.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_¿Senpai está triste?"_

Le interrogó Kou cuando ambos descansaban en la azotea. Cuando Hanako negó, eso le trajo más dudas al joven exorcista.

"_Entonces… ¿por qué?"_ Pidió nuevamente mirando en dirección a las manos del fantasma. Ese lindo manicure sólo significaba que Yashiro Nene había hecho de las suyas, como muy pocas veces pasaba, a menos que, bueno, fuera de vida o muerte.

Hanako sonrió sin darle la mayor importancia. _"Anda con la loca idea de querer saber más de mí ¿recuerdas? Los test en esas revistas la alejan de la realidad… ¡son un peligro para Yashiro!" _Comentó, exagerando la última parte mientras agitaba sus brazos en un gesto dramático.

Kou sonrió. _"Bueno… al menos no eres tan egoísta como creí"_

"_Y a veces eres tan gracioso niño"_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

― ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ― Susurró para sí, con gesto cansado mientras acomodaba su gorro para ingresar al baño.

― ¡Hanako-kun mira! ― Exclamó Nene al segundo que lo vio ingresar, agitando sus manos le mostraba su propio manicure.

El chico parecía confundido. ― ¿Sigues aquí Yashiro? ― Fue lo que atinó a decir.

Ahora ella parecía apenada. ― Terminé de limpiar temprano y… ― Bajó la mirada. ―… supe que la pasaste algo mal el día de hoy ― Murmuró aun sin mirarlo. ― Gracias por dejarme practicar contigo ¡Ahora los dos estaremos iguales! ― Dijo con más energía volviendo a mostrarle sus manos.

La mirada de Hanako se suavizó, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella.

― No te gusta ¿cierto? Jé… lo lamento, si quieres… ―

Cuando él ya no respondió, Nene pensó lo peor. Quizás no estaba de humor para jugar y ella ahí fastidiándolo con sus ideas. Pero todo eso se esfumó cuando él le dio un golpecito en la frente para regresarla a la realidad.

― Tonta… ― Murmuró el séptimo misterio. Después tomó una mano de ella en las suyas. Ese tacto sonrojó a Yashiro, seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus cercanías. ― No creo que un manicure combine con una chica que limpia baños ¿no crees? ― Al verla inflar las mejillas y a punto de golpearlo, supo que todo estaba arreglado.

Mientras flotaba riéndose de Yashiro por no poder alcanzarlo, Hanako era feliz. Porque era lo que la chica irradiaba cuando estaban juntos. _Felicidad_.

Quizás hoy fue la burla de medio mundo por el manicure cortesía de su asistente.

Pero vamos, cuando se trataba de ella, él también era capaz de hacer lo que fuese.

_¿Y se supone que Yashiro Nene es la asistente del temido Lord Siete? Já._

**N/A:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué más puedo decir? Mi _feed_ de _Pinterest_ está lleno de imágenes de estos dos y pues llegó la inspiración para escribir. Nuevamente algo sencillo y quizás los personajes algo fuera de, pero ojalá hayan disfrutado leyendo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
